


Fesser

by maryperk



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AtS 5, BDSM, BtVS 6, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Buffy's sexcapes lead to some interesting revelations that become useful in the future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Birthday present for Karyn! November 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fesser

**Author's Note:**

> Karyn helped to choose the title with me. Betaed by Tasha

Chapter 1

 

 

 

"I'm not so sure about this, Spike," Buffy whispered.  She clung to the vampire's hand while she looked around the darkened club.

 

 

 

"No one's gonna know it's us, luv."  The vampire leaned down to whisper in the Slayer's ear.  He smirked when he felt her shiver under his cool breath.

 

 

 

"I have no idea why I let you talk me into coming to a sex club!" Buffy hissed.  She adjusted the hooded mask that hid her hair and upper face.

 

 

 

"It's because you're an adventurous girl."  Spike lifted an arm to get the attention of a waitress.  He held up two fingers to the half-naked woman to indicate that it was just Buffy and himself in their party.

 

 

 

"Maybe we should go home."  Buffy stared at the naked couple writhing on the stage.  She felt totally out of her element in the very non-Bronze-like club.

 

 

 

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."  Spike led Buffy towards the table that the waitress indicated for them.  The vampire didn't feel any guilt assuring his girl that he wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do.  He was sure that she'd be the one _dragging_ him along the road to debauchery, not the other way around.

 

 

 

"You promise?"

 

 

 

"I promise."  Spike solemnly swore while he pulled the chair out for Buffy. If he was wrong about what Buffy might like he wasn't going to force her into it.  After he sat down, he ordered a whisky for himself and a fruity girl drink for Buffy.

 

 

 

After the drinks arrived, Spike sipped his whiskey while his entire attention was focused on the woman sitting next to him.  He was waiting for something to catch her  attention and make her wiggle in her seat.  He watched as Buffy took in the newest sight on the stage.  He gave a silent moan when she licked her lips while she studied the trussed up man on stage being paddled by the leather-clad woman.  Spike chuckled when she gulped in excitement as his mouth grazed close to her ear.  "I can smell you," he whispered huskily in a way he knew the Slayer liked.  "You want to get a closer look?"

 

 

 

"Yes... No... Maybe," Buffy gasped.  She shivered when Spike rubbed her upper arm with one finger.  She turned to stare into his eyes while she chewed on her lip as she thought about it.  Finally, she asked, "Do you?"

 

 

 

Behind his mask, Spike raised an eyebrow.  "Whatever you want, pet.  We're here for you."

 

 

 

Buffy returned her gaze to the stage show.  "Would you do that?  Let me use a paddle on you?"  She wasn't too naïve to have not heard about men enjoying dominating women and spanking them.  She'd never thought about a guy being willing to let the woman take the dominant role.

 

 

 

Spike bit his lower lip for a moment.  "Willin' slave, baby.  You know that.  I'd do it in a heartbeat."

 

 

 

"You don't have a heartbeat," Buffy muttered.  She still didn't know why she had let the vampire talk her into going to a sex club instead of just punching him in the nose and running the other direction.

 

 

 

"Hold that thought." Spike waved the waitress over, whispered in her ear, and slipped her some money.  He took Buffy's elbow.  "We have a private viewin' to attend.  Grab your girly drink."

 

 

 

The vampire led the Slayer down a dark hallway until they got to a door marked '8'.  He pulled her into the little viewing room where he settled into the only chair in the room.  Spike pulled Buffy down into his lap, but when she stiffened in his arms, he whispered, "No one can see you. This room has a special one way mirror.  Just relax, luv."

 

 

 

Before Buffy could respond the window opened up to reveal the man and woman that had just recently been on stage.  The male still had his hands tied behind his back.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

"On you knees, Lindsey," the woman commanded.  She wanted the man to drop to the floor in such a way that it gave their unseen audience a good view of his body profile.  "Count out each smack, and call me by name."

 

 

 

Lindsey nodded as he licked his lips.  He tried to relax while he waited for Eve to start the show.  She had been so shy the first time he had talked to her, but now she was coming along fine.  Lindsey jumped when the paddle hit his ass.

 

 

 

"One, Mistress Eve."

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

"Watch his face, Slayer," Spike whispered.  "He's the one in control.  She's right where he wants her." He rubbed his hands down her sides, over her hips, and down her thighs.

 

 

 

Buffy moaned.  She let her head fall back on Spike's shoulder.  His cool hand on her skin made her so hot.

 

 

 

"You liked puttin' the cuffs on me.  Didn't you, Buffy?"  Spike waited for Buffy to nod.  "Think about how wet you'd be if you put me in a position where you do that..."  He pointed to where Lindsey just counted out his tenth hit.  "... to me."

 

 

 

Buffy groaned with heated arousal.  Her hands ghosted up her body to cup her breasts.  Her nipples were tingling with anticipation while she quivered when Spike's cool hands slid up under her skirt.  Once there, he traced the elastic on either side of the crotch of her underwear.

 

 

 

Spike kissed Buffy's neck, and he slipped his fingers inside her lacy knickers. He could smell the blood pounding just beneath his lips.  She would be so easy to kill at that moment, but the thought turned Spike's stomach now.

 

 

 

Buffy squirmed under Spike ministrations.  Her eyes still glued to the couple on the other side of the glass.  She let her thighs fall further open as she felt the vampire's fingers dip into her heated pussy.  The combination of Spike's lips on her pulse point and the teasing of his digits down below, made the Slayer shudder in orgasm.

 

 

 

Spike smiled against Buffy's shoulder.  No matter how much the girl protested to the contrary, he knew how to make her feel good.

 

 

 

Buffy was disappointed when the wall descended to cover the window separating her and Spike from the other couple.  She wanted to continue watching as the vampire fucked her.

 

 

 

"Let's find a nice dark corner, pet."  Spike pushed Buffy to her feet before he got to his own, and he grabbed her hand.  He dragged her into the hallway where he looked both directions before he noticed a dark alcove a few feet away.

 

 

 

Buffy let Spike settle her facing the wall of the alcove.  His lips pressed once again against her neck, and his cock stroked deep within her pussy.  She leaned her head back against his shoulder while she let him make her forget the hell that was her life.  She didn't think about Dawn, or Xander and Anya's wedding, or Willow's magic usage.  Buffy knew there would be plenty of time for that later.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

ATS5 LORNE'S PARTY

 

 

 

Spike eyed the bird that his grandsire had been shagging on the office couch. He kept his face impassive as he searched his memory for why her face seemed so familiar.  It took only a few minutes for the vampire to recognize the woman.

 

 

 

_Doesn't look quite the same without her paddle,_ Spike chuckled to himself.  _Now what was her little playmate's name?_

 

 

 

Several hours later, Spike sauntered into Wesley's office.  He sat down in the chair across from the ex-Watcher, and he put his feet up on the desk.  "So, Head Boy, you know a bloke named Lindsey?"

 

 

 

"Where did you hear that name?"  Wesley stared at the ghostly vampire.  "There was a lawyer here at WRH named Lindsey McDonald.  He left L.A. just before Buffy would have died in the fight against Glory."  He hated mentioning that to Spike, but he wanted to give a proper time frame.

 

 

 

Spike nodded in understanding.  He leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head, and he replied, "When Buffy and I were... involved, I talked her into goin' to a sex club with me."

 

 

 

Wesley raised an eyebrow at this, but he didn't interrupt.  He'd had no idea that Spike and Buffy had been _that_ close, just that the relationship had been special.

 

 

 

"While we were there, we watched that sweet little mouth piece for the senior partners spank a man named Lindsey."  Spike smirked.  "Gave the Slayer all kinds of naughty ideas."

 

 

 

Wesley pushed the intercom button on his phone.  "Pearl, could you please bring me Lindsey McDonald's file?"

 

 

 

"Yes, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce," a voice said quietly.

 

 

 

Wesley and Spike waited only a few minutes before the secretary stepped inside the office, and she handed Wesley a thick file.  He opened the folder, removed a picture, and slid it across the desk to the other man.

 

 

 

Spike leaned in to look at the picture, and he nodded his head.  "Yep, that's the bloke."

 

 

 

"Eve and Lindsey McDonald?  Somehow that can't be a coincidence," Wesley said absently.  "Thank you for telling me this, Spike."

 

 

 

"No problem."  Spike rose to his feet.  "I'm off to bug Angelus."  He walked through the wall in the direction of Angel's office.  He wondered if there was any way to use his new found information to get his grandsire's goat.  He decided to keep it to himself for now, and just keep an eye out for the McDonald fellow.  Bad pennies tend to turn up eventually.  Spike chuckled, knowing that many considered him a bad penny himself.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

A FEW MONTHS LATER

 

 

 

Spike slammed back a drink of whiskey while he tried to muster up the courage to call Buffy about the latest development.  He wasn't sure how she was going to react to his phone call.  She had been less than pleased to hear what he had told her about Eve _and_ Lindsey being part of Angel's Evil Inc.  He had told her he was on his way to join her, but she had told him that she needed him to stay and keep an eye on things in Los Angeles.  Hearing that she had confidence in him to handle anything that came his way made him ecstatic over her trust in him.  He wasn't too proud to realize that now he couldn't do it on his own.  He needed the Slayer's help.

 

 

 

Lindsey McDonald showed up pretending to be some bloke named Doyle at the same time Eve made an attempt on Angel's life, or at least his sanity.  The problem was that the bleached blond vampire had no idea who on Angel's team was trustworthy, meaning he needed better back up.

 

 

 

Spike pulled a cell phone out of his duster pocket.  He had Buffy's Rome number programmed in, and all he had to do was press the 'send' button.  He poured himself another drink.   For some reason, he was sure he needed a few more shots of liquid courage before he'd have the balls to call the Slayer.  He didn't want her to think he failed her, again.

 

 

 

Even as Spike worried what Eve's paramour's purpose for contacting him was, Spike remembered how hot Buffy had been in his arms all those years before.  _Get your mind out of your pants, wanker._   He sighed, finished the last gulp of alcohol in his glass, and adjusted his now hard cock.  _No point in putting it off any longer.  Just hope Buffy can help me._   He pushed the send button, and he sat back to wait.

 

 

 

**Ring.  Ring.  Ring.**

 

 

 

"Hello, Grand Central Station.  Rona, your conductor to insanity speaking.  How may I help you?"

 

 

 

Spike grinned as he remembered the dusky-skinned potential from the last days of Sunnydale.  He let his voice drop a few octaves when he spoke.  "Rona, my sweet, may I speak to _the_ Slayer?"

 

 

 

"Sure, Spike," Rona chirped.  "B, it's your honey."  She dropped the receiver on the table.

 

 

 

"Spike's what's up?"  Buffy's sweet breathy voice traveled over the telephone lines.

 

 

 

"He's here," Spike said, softly.  "He showed up, told me I'm the newest champion, and called himself Doyle."

 

 

 

"Doyle?  Wasn't that one of Angel's people?  Think I met him once."  Buffy scrunched her face up in thought.  "Yeah, short, dark haired guy.  I think he died just after you were chipped."

 

 

 

"I need your help, pet.  Can you come to L.A.?"

 

 

 

"We'll be there by the end of the week," Buffy replied without hesitation. Spike wouldn't ask for help if he didn't need it, and she was never going to abandon him again.  She grinned slyly even though he couldn't see it.  "Somebody's been a bad boy," Buffy sing-songed teasingly.  "Should I bring my paddle?"

 

 

 

Spike shivered in anticipation; Buffy, a paddle, and her holy hand granade, AKA the Slayer's scythe, all in one town.  The bleached blond vampire wasn't sure Los Angeles would be safe from the two of them and their kinks, but he couldn't make himself care.  After all, he beat Angelus to the fake cup AND he got the girl in the end!!

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
